Constance Beauchamp
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: A series of one shots. Every chapter is something new. Sorry that some are really short. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Connie walked through the enterce of the ED.

Sam,'' Connie?!''

Connie,'' Sam!''

Sam,'' please connie,''

Connie walks upto him.

Connie,'' you brought this upon yourself, it was your desition,''

Sam,' you're an utter disgrace you know!''

Connie,'' how dare you say that! You walked and chose what you wanted to happen. You picked to stay with Donna than see Grace.''

Sam slaps her in the face. They begin to fight. People hold then back but they break free. Grace walks through the door.

Sam,'' hello darling,''

Connie turs around.

Grace,'' who's that?''

Connie,'' nobody. But more to the point why are you here?''

Grace,'' she's ill. When she went to sleep i got bored,'' Connie,'' so you ran... you ran away and come here.''

Connie's phone rings.

Connie,'' hello...'' ''...i don't want to hear it, she's at the ED!''

 _ **5 minutes later Charlotte walks through the enterace of the ED.**_

Charlotte,'' hi Sam,''

Connie,'' take her and go to my house''

Charlotte,'' bye Sam,''

* * *

 **I hope it was ok.**

 **Lekyla Lisowska 💝**


	2. Chapter 2

_**( arriving ) After part of series 30 episode 29 'buried alive'**_

 _ **I hope you find it alright. 😀**_

* * *

They arive at the hospital. Jacob has his leg put back in its socket. Connie goes into the small resus.

Big Mac: you have some visitors.

Connie: who? There is nobody.

Gemma and Grace her twin daughters; Chantelle and Charlotte Connie's siters ( they are triplets ) walk through the door. Connie gasps. ( shocked )

Connie: Grace! Gremma!

Both: Hi.

Connie: Chantelle? And Charlotte?

Both: Yes we are.

Connie smiles. Gemma and Grace hug her.

Big Mac: Who are all these people? (Pointing at Gemma and Grace)

Connie: These are my twin daughters Gemma and Grace. And these are my triplet sisters, the rest, i'm one of them.

Big Mac: I can see THAT!

Jacob comes to into the room in a wheel chair pushed by Max. Max and Mac leave the room.

Connie: Are you ok? It's all my fault.

Jacob: I'm fine. A bit panfull though my leg is. ( smirks ) You?

Connie: Head.

Jacob: Yeah, how many was it? Connie: It was 7 bricks and then i couldn't move when i can around. You couln't move throughout the whoe going-abouts. Gemma and Grace: Who's that?

Jacob: I might just say the same thing. And to the one that look like your tripets, Connie?

Connie: Well they are. These are my twin daughters Grace and Gemma. My triplets are Chantelle and Charlotte aswell as me Constance although i cll myself Connie.

Jacob: Right. ( looking at the others ) I'm Jacob Masters ( glances at Connie ) her boyfriend.

At Lily on the other side of the door )

Connie: When is my op. Lily: What? Connie: I'm booked it for neauro surgery at some point. Preformed by Guy Self.

Lily and Jacob: Wow!

Connie: That's what i said. ( Jacob leaves.) ( Charlie comes.)

Charlie: What happened?

Connie: The ceiling collapesed making a hole in the piece of the floor we were standing on. Then we fell, sand we constantly falling in and i got hit on the head by 7 bricks.

Charlie: but your ok now?, right?

Connie,'' if you say that having neauro surgery preformed by Guy Self ok then yes.

Charlie : oh! Connie: let's all think happy things, yeah. Chantelle: who's Guy Self?

Charlotte: good person i suppose.

( pointing towards them and bak (repetivly))

Connie: triplets. And guy self is one of the bosses aswell as that, he is only ever informed to do surwhen somthing might never be fixed... ...ever!

Gemma: Mum (( worried ))

Grace: you're not going to...you know...

Gemma: ...die

Connie: hopefully not with a neaurological surgeron like guy self.

Closing song begins. Closing titles with song roles. End of episode.

* * *

 **Lekyla Lisowska 🙊👅**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Connie walks past reception with her twin daughters following her with their bags on their shoulders and on thier phones. They all walk through the door and into Connie's office. Everyone else looked shocked.

Both: Mum!

Gemma,'' why can't you take the day off,''

Grace,'' to look after us and spend time with us,''

Connie,'' because. Now stay here i need to go to reception,''

Connie leaves the office unaware that they are following her. Charotte is there.

Charlotte,'' there you are, this is Gemma's,''

Gemma collects it.

Connie,'' i... i thought i told you both to stay in my office,''

Both: we don't like being on our own.

Connie,'' ( to Noel ) this is my twin Charlotte. ( towards Charlotte ) Charlotte why can't you look after them,'' Charlotte,'' Sorry Contance, i need to go to work,'' Charlotte walks away.

Connie,'' its Connie!''

Noel,'' why don't tke the day off,''

Connie,'' have you even seen the shift scheduale,'' ( he opens a folder )

Noel,'' oh,''

Connie walks towards a patient coming through the enterace.

Connie,'' Fine! .

(.In Resus.)

Gemma and Grace stand by the enterace of resus inside.

Rita,'' can you leave resus.''

Connie,'' leave them. They dn't like being left on their own and there is nobody to look after them. So bassicaly thy won't go anywhere unless i'm there.''

Rita,'' that's fine aslong as they don't go anywhere near the patients,''

Connie,'' did you hear that girls?'' ( they nodd their heads )

Rita,'' if they are twins then are you a twin?!''

Connie,'' No. I'm a triplet.''

People in resus: moan and grown in disappointment that there are more. Connie goes into her office with her girls and find Jacob sitting on the sofa.

Jacob,'' we need to talk,''

Connie,'' i can't right now.''

Twins: Mum! ( they walk through the door )

* * *

 **Lekyla Lisowska 💙👄**


End file.
